


Just Another Night at the Car Shop

by ya_girl_Lorelai



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Blow Job, Cars, Drugs, Fantasy, Feet, Fetish, Forced, Gay, M/M, MECH, Marijuana, Oil, Oral, Piss, Porn With Plot, Rape, Urine, Violence, hyundai elantra, interracial, meth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 20:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14221143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ya_girl_Lorelai/pseuds/ya_girl_Lorelai
Summary: Enzian Trudeau, a poor tempered boy working at a car shop, gets a *surprise* visit from someone he's hated since high school. Rape warning for the third chapter.





	1. Chapter 1

Enzian Trudeau pulled into his usual spot at Anvar's Oil Shoppe on Valence Street. Before he stepped out of his Ford Escort, he took one last look at his phone. There were a few snaps from the group chat he was in, along with three unread messages from his best friend Celestino, and a text from Luna telling him to have a good day at work. He sighed, cleared the notifications and opened his door. Enzian took one last look at his gaunt face in the rear view mirror, examining the dark circles under his eyes and his unkempt, short blonde hair. He’d be off in about eight hours. Enz walked across the lot, careful not to slip on the ice that hadn’t quite been melted off from the mountains of salt they put on it every morning. Entering in the back, Enz clocked in and immediately spotted some of his co-workers. A few of them were in the process of rolling blunts and a finished one was already being passed around between them. 

“Hey Enz, how was the weekend?” one asked, before passing him the burning joint.

“Fine,” he replied, plainly, after taking two long hits. It had been slightly better than fine, as Enzian felt he had made some process in the goal of finally sucking Celestino’s dick. He wasn’t going to share that with a co-worker, of course. Blue collar people, bless them, tended to be just a little homophobic. Plus, he had a girlfriend who didn’t need to hear about it through the grapevine.

After another fifteen minutes of smoking, Enz was starting to feel the buzz. He still had a ways to go before being properly high, though. He regretted not eating one of his edibles before he had come in. Work had been a little monotonous of late, and had been made worse by the concussion he had suffered while working in the pit just a week before. Weed made life more tolerable. That, and alcohol. “Did we ever find that bong we used to have in here?” Enz asked. 

“Nope, still haven’t.” His co-worker responded, looking slightly dejected. “I miss it too. I think Maurice might have stolen it.”

“I fucking hate that guy so much. Remember that time that crazy chick had him bring datura seeds to my house? I’m still sleeping with more guns than usual.” Enz sounded beyond salty, which caused his co-worker to laugh a little. The slight laughter continued until it became coughing. Enz took that opportunity to grab the blunt his co-worker had finished wrapping and took several long hits on it after lighting up. 

Finally, after he was properly stoned, Enzian stood up. He was ready for work. Just seven hours and forty minutes till he was free. He went to the bathroom, brushed his dark blonde hair out of his face, checked to make sure his eyes didn’t look too bloodshot, and proceeded to the floor. He passed his boss on the way out, who eyed him suspiciously. His boss had been on edge since the time that he and several other Anvar's Oil Shoppe workers had shut down the store and got drunk while on the clock. 

There were four cars in the garage at that moment, and there would be five later on. Two of the cars needed oil changes-- which was a fairly simple process. The other two cars were going to take a little more work to be finished. Still, the four in the garage at the moment were day long projects which meant that they couldn’t be too hard. Enz was too high to remember what kind of work the car coming in at six that night would need, but he figured he’d worry about that when the time came. 

I wonder if Celestino would appreciate a nude right now? Enzian thought, as Celestino had liked the last one of him in uniform. He shook the thought from his head, his homoerotic crush on his best friend would have to wait for later. He was only thirty minutes into his shift. It was way too early to be looking for more mental escapes than just being high.

He approached one of the cars that needed its oil changed. He would start with that. An easy job to get him into the swing of things. Later, he would work on the other car. Enzian grabbed an oil pan from a large tool box across the room. He unscrewed the related parts on the car and let the old oil drain into the pan. It would take a second, so he checked his phone a second time. No new messages. He opened facebook and saw that Maxim had been added to the WV lewds chat again. Grinding his teeth, Enzian posted about how now that Maxim was in the chat, he would be leaving. He opened up the alternative lewds chat he himself had created, and saw that nothing new was there. He’d post something later, probably. If he remembered to, that was. He was really feeling the weed he had smoked now, so it was quite possible he would forget.

Work grinded by. He lost his high way faster than expected, and ended up returning to the back room to see if he could find any more weed. He cursed himself again for forgetting to bring an edible with him. He’d still be high if he had. Rummaging under the couch cushions, Enzian finally found the little baggie that he and his friends hid from their boss. He searched underneath and found the glass pipe there. He couldn’t roll blunts well himself so, when alone, he usually used tools that were a bit more simple to operate. After filling the bowl, he reached for the white lighter he kept in his pocket. It sparked a few times but didn’t light. It was out of fuel. He began searching the room again to see if any of the other employees had left something he could light the bowl with. He looked on top of two cabinets, one of which he had to stand on a chair in order to see on top of on account of his short stature, then felt along the threshold of a door. Nothing. He searched under the couch cushions, hopeful that maybe he had missed something earlier. No luck. He went to the bathroom and finally found a few matches. There were only two so he would have to get it right on the first go, and then smoke everything at once. Managing to do this, Enzian let loose some tension he didn’t realize he was holding in his upper back. He rubbed his gaunt face and set the empty pipe down, looking at the dark and ever-present dark circles under his eyes, the low light of the bathroom made his weak jawline look a little better than usual. He allowed himself to relax just an extra minute or two because he would have to start working on the harder car once he left the safety and solitude of the back room. 

When Enzian finally mustered the energy needed to get back to work, he exited the back room and stepped out onto the floor again. A co worker was doing something with one of the cars that was making a LOT of noise. Enz approached the car he had to work on next, while flipping through the files. Turned out, it was going to be an easier fix than he had imagined. It was three now and he estimated that he would be done by six. Enz grabbed the relevant tools from a box in the corner and got to work. 

Quickly becoming engrossed in the project he was working on, Enzian hardly noticed time passing. He was right in his initial assessment that it would take about three hours to finish the project, but somehow he was still surprised when his phone read six. He then remembered there was another car coming into the shop at that hour. He groaned. All the other cars they were working on had been finished, and he was going to be the last person in the shop that day. If they weren’t dealing with that fifth car, Enz could have gone home early. He waved goodbye to his coworkers and to his boss as well. Enzian opened one of the big doors to Anvar's Oil Shoppe and ushered in a Hyundai Elantra. Oh joy. His favorite. Probably a fucking commie in that car, he thought to himself, gritting his teeth at the pain of looking at the foreign vehicle. The windows were tinted so he couldn’t see the face of the driver as they rolled in. 

He turned his back to wipe off the tools he was using and returned them to the toolbox he had grabbed them from originally. When he turned around, he was met with something much, much worse than a communist. “Hello, Elon”, Enz said while trying to sound professional.


	2. Chapter 2

The short, black trust fund boy bounced towards him, “hi, Enzian! How do you like the new car my dad got me?” Enz didn’t answer this question immediately. What was he supposed to say? Your car is fucking retarded wouldn’t work, and neither would Maybe if you weren’t such a shit driver you would still have your old one, you fucking autistic piece of shit. At an impasse, Enz forced a smile and just nodded at Elon. “I’m sensing some hostility,” Elon said, and then put an arm around Enzian's emaciated shoulder. “Come on,” he giggled. 

Enz backed up quicker than Celestino would have in the situation of being touched. He sneered for just a second, twisting up his face in anger, and then forced a smile back on his face. Elon started chewing on his fingers, snickering. “You want some adderall, boy?” he asked as he pulled a baggy of crystal meth out of his pocket, before Enz took another step back. “What about that DCK? Gary says he still might come and get it!”. Enzian pushed past Elon, as not to get pinned to the wall. 

“What’s wrong with the car?” Enz asked, still trying to maintain a facade of professionality even in the presence of Elon. 

Elon shrugged and said, “it keeps not turning on. I don’t know what’s wrong with it. I need to by the end of tonight, though, so I’m just going to stay here and watch you work on it. I could help,” he ended by giggling again, chewing on his nails at the same time. 

“You can’t really just hang out in the garage while I’m working,” Enzian began to protest. Elon pulled out his phone then, and snapped a picture of Enzian. “What the FUCK???” Enz broke again, just a little. 

“Relax, I’m just sending it to Celestino.”

“I didn’t say you could take a fucking picture of me. Also you can’t FUCKING STAY IN THE GARAGE WHILE I WORK ON YOUR CAR. GET OUT!!!”

“Relax! Why so angry?”

“You need to leave!”

“What are you gonna do boi?” Elon said, still messing with Enzian's picture on his phone. He was adding labels and filters on the snapchat app. After about a half minute more of editing a picture of Enzian's angry face, he showed the final result. The caption read that Enz was going to fix Elon’s car for free as accepting money for labor fed into the disgusting capitalist system and opposed communism. Enzian nearly assaulted Elon. He was so angry he couldn’t think straight. He turned away and almost went to the back room, but couldn’t when he realized no one was in the garage to make sure that Elon wasn’t going to fuck things up. He rubbed the palms of his hands into his closed eyes so hard that he could see slight colors and lights behind his heavy eyelids. After composing himself and taking a good five deep breaths like Luna always told him to, Enz returned to Elon and his Hyundai Elantra. 

“Well, let me get to work,” Enzian snarled.

“Thank you, my good sir!” Elon said. 

“You know this is going to cost you, right? I’m not going to do shit for you for free.”

“Of course,” Elon laughed Enz off. 

Enzian proceeded to run through a list of likely things that could cause a Hyundai Elantra to not want to turn on every time an operator wanted it to. He had about eight ideas of what could be wrong with the car. On the seventh thing, he finally figured out what was wrong. The fix could be done that night, but for a second he contemplated making the fix take longer so that Elon would have to suffer with him. Then he reevaluated and realized he didn’t really want to spend that long alone in the garage with Elon Toledo. In addition to that, as soon as he was done with the repair he could charge him more than it cost as no one was there to fact check him, and then he could finally leave for the day. How could Celestino stand the kid? He didn’t know.

Enz grabbed the tools he needed for the fix from a different toolbox at the front of the garage, and carried them to the workstation the car was elevated at. He grabbed a rag and cleaned some excess grease off a critical one, and began to take parts off the car. During all this, Elon kept trying to initiate conversation with Enzian, asking about if he had gotten head from Celestino yet, how Luna was doing, how college was. Enzian wasn’t having any of it. He continued to ignore the provocations coming from the short, crusty boy sitting on a stool to his left. 

Enzian did his best to become engrossed in the process of fixing the hated Hyundai. He wanted to be able to screen Elon out entirely. He slowly was succeeding at that task, Elon’s gritting, high pitched voice and giggles fading into the back of his head while he meditated on more pleasant thoughts, like killing the last werewolf in existence or destroying evil robots. His head slowly started drifting into more sexual territory, like pissing into girls mouths, twink boys in furry costumes, anime loli getting impregnated by alien tentacle beasts, feet, forcing an enslaved girl to live in a cave, torturing guys he didn’t like, that one good scene with Tam-Wolf from Trials in Tainted Space... the list of things he was aroused by went on, and he felt a boner pressing against his tight work jumpsuit. As he was getting hornier, Enzian was suddenly a lot more interested in Elon. 

“And so on this new car I’ve had to use both my feet to hit the break,” Elon was rambling, “and you’re wrong about front wheel drive. It’s the fucking best.” 

“Elon, shut up.” Enz said. 

The suddenness of Enzian's order actually did manage to dam Elon’s constant stream of babble for just a second. “Uh, why?”

“Come here.” Enz was really fucking horny at that point. Elon approached, slowly. He could see the outline of Enzian's massive erection against the clothes he was wearing. Elon was slightly concerned at that point, but figured Enz just happened to have a boner and it was unrelated. Enzian was known to be somewhat of a pervert.

When Elon was close enough, Enz grabbed Elon by the nice jacket Aiden Vah had given him, and forced him to the oily floor of the car shop. He began pulling at Elon’s clothes while he sat on his chest. Elon could do little to resist Enzian's aggression. He tried to question him, but was forced to stop when Enz jammed his erect cock and a few fingers into Elon’s mouth. Holding a wrench with his left hand and making sure Elon couldn’t bite with his right, he told Elon: “If you bite right now I am going to bash your brain out right here, there’s no witnesses. No cameras. I’ll say it was self defense”. Elon nodded and lessened the pressure he was exerting with his teeth against Enzian's oily fingers.


	3. Chapter 3

Enz removed his hand from Elon’s mouth and grabbed his nappy hair with it, forcing Elon’s head to bob up and down on his erect dick. Enzian closed his eyes for just a short second and imagined it was Celestino sucking his dick instead. He felt another surge through his cock and forced it into Elon’s mouth as far as he could manage. Elon was gasping for breath around the intrusion, but Enz wasn’t feeling generous at that particular moment. He continued to fuck Elon’s face and then pulled out before he was finished. Shifting his weight, Enz moved to sit on Elon’s legs instead of his chest, all while stroking his erection. He unbuttoned Elon’s pants and found that Elon had a half chub from the experience. 

“Oh, you like that you fucking piece of shit?” Enz was angry. He didn’t know if Elon not having an erection at all would have made him even more angry. Either way, Enzian took Elon’s half erect cock into his mouth and started sucking the tip just a little. He slowly moved down the shaft and noticed how bent Elon’s dick was. “What the fuck?” Enz jerked back for a second, which was enough for Elon to be able to force the gaunt boy off him. Suddenly, Enz was forced to the floor and rolled onto his stomach. The tables had turned. 

Elon was cussing Enz out for being a faggot as he tore at Enzian's uniform. A billion other profanities were spat out as Elon managed to relieve Enz of his briefs. He tossed them to the side and jammed two unlubed fingers in Enzian's tight, unprepared, hairless asshole. Enz cried out in agony and tried to struggle helplessly against Elon’s strength. Even though Elon hadn’t played competitive sports for two years, ya boy was still jacked.

“Please Elon,” Enz began to beg while Elon was laughing. Elon pinned him down with ease and pulled some meth out of his pocket. He rubbed some in Enzian's face, trying to force some into Enzian's mouth. He was unsuccessful but was able to take a bunch more himself. 

Elon was twisting and moving his fingers in and out quickly. Enz continued to squirm. “Please, at least use some lube or something!” he cried out in agony. Elon paused, looked around, and saw spots of grease on the floor. He rubbed three fingers in it, and then continued to tease Enzian's tight ass with it. The grease wasn’t really enough as lube, and now there were slight bits of metal and gravel mixed in which caused Enz even more pain than he was already in. He felt hot tears run down his eyes, and was amazed that he still had his erection. He bitterly regretted not telling Elon to fuck off when he rolled in with his Hyundai Elantra when he felt something cold and metal press up against his asshole. He turned around and saw that Elon was trying to insert a large power tool into his anus. Enz started frantically begging at that point, tears were coming down his face in ernest. He wanted to be at home, cuddling with Luna, but instead he was being raped with power tools at his place of employment by the boy he hated the most. 

Elon was enjoying himself, and kept asking Enz “if he liked that” as he forced the metal appendage deeper and deeper into Enz. “This is probably what it would be like to fuck a robot,” Elon thought aloud. Enz was falling deeper and deeper into despair as the other manipulated his prostate. Finally, Elon pulled the tool out of Enzian's ass. Too fast, Enz arched his back and cried out. For a second, he was able to force Elon’s muscular body off his slim frame. He couldn’t manage to keep Elon off, though. Elon pinned Enz again and rubbed the tool that had just been in Enzian's ass on his face. He pried Enzian's lips open and forced it in his mouth. “Deepthroat this, bitch!”. Enz was forced to comply with Elon’s order, and he hated all of existence for a second. Why was life so awful? Why was everyone ELSE so awful? Why would someone like Elon EXIST? How would he get revenge? What was he going to tell Celestino? What was he going to tell anyone? 

Elon removed the tool from Enzian's mouth, and Enz spat several times. He was crying very loudly and began to cry even more when Elon forced his disgusting feet in his face. He tried to get Enz to suck on his toes. Enz began to hyperventilate under Elon’s weight and Elon used that as an opportunity to force most of his left foot inside of Enzian's mouth. Enz screamed a little. 

Eventually, Elon got bored of forcing disgusting things in Enzian's face. His erection was feeling neglected. He got more oil from the ground and rubbed it up and down his dick, enjoying the extra coarseness that the floor of Anvar's Oil Shoppe added to his grip. He pressed his dick slowly into Enzian's now looser butthole while rubbing on Enzian's balls. Enz recoiled from his harsh touch, but was forced to take another two inches of Elon’s magnum dong. Elon began thrusting in and out. Enz was still sobbing, but he no longer seemed to be able to make any noise while doing so. Elon pulled out entirely and rammed himself in again. He moved his hands off of Enzian's testicles and began to work the shaft. Despite Enzian's indignation and his hatred of Elon, he moaned in slight pleasure besides himself. Elon began humping Enz faster and faster. Given that Elon wasn’t especially experienced in being in holes that weren’t ones dug in the grounds of his old high school, he came somewhat quickly. Small mercies. He pulled his soft dick out of Enzian's asshole and watched his cum ooze out. Enzian's hole was red and inflamed from the abuse he had just been subject to. Despite Elon being finished, he continued to jerk off Enzian. He bent over and sucked on Enzian's dick while working the shaft. Eventually, Enz came inside of Elon’s mouth while he shrieked in disgust and embarrassment. His face was redder than his asshole. 

Elon brought his face close to Enzian’s, pinning Enz against the floor so he was staring at the ceiling of Anvar’s Oil Shoppe. Elon allowed Enzian's cum to drip from his mouth onto Enzian's face. He mostly aimed at the eyes, but at the end brought his lips to Enzian's and forced Enzian's cum into his own mouth. Elon plugged Enzian's nose and kept his face pressed up to Enz’s, forcing him to swallow his own seed. When Elon pulled away, he stood up and looked at Enz laying on the ground. Cum was still dripping out of Enz and he looked absolutely destroyed. Somewhere in the struggle, Enz had wound up with a bunch of bruises on his face, thighs, and ass. Elon pulled out his soft dick and let a long burst of urine out onto Enzian's body, covering his torn uniform, his ass, and his face. “You like that, bitch?” Elon asked him. Enz didn’t reply. 

Elon looked around the walls of the shop. He found the button to the garage, got his car back to ground level, and backed out. He managed to skrrrt his tires loudly as he drove backwards, and drove off into the night. 

Enz lay on the floor, broken, in pain, traumatized. He hurt absolutely everywhere. His head had been knocked a few times in the struggle, which activated his concussion again. He had piss all over himself. He was still crying and shaking. He regretted his life in that moment, all of it. What was he going to do? What could he do. At that particular moment he couldn’t even contemplate getting off the oily, cum and piss coated floor, let alone plot revenge on Elon. Enzian Trudeau just stared at the ceiling and wept.


End file.
